User blog:Naruto Asura Namikaze/LandonPhil
''Achilles (LandonPhil) Once upon a time, Landon was your every day international transfer student aiming on doing well in his studies, however while sitting during a presentation, he chugged down a bottle of an unknown chemical mixture thinking it was drink he bought from a vending machine. A day later he showed the first sign of having amazing superpowers. ---- Appearance'' ---- As a young adult, Landon has a rather average muscular physique for someone with his 178cm of height. He also has dark skin, short cut black hair, dark brown eyes, and a pair of ears that seem to be on the small side. His choice of clothing varies daily. ---- ''Personality ---- Landon is an unusually laid back type of person, at least before gaining his powers. He usually avoids a fight if he can and does his best to get excellent grades in his studies. Many find it odd how someone so laid back can do so well in his studies but Landon doesn't care what they think. He also hardly ever gets angry. His personality slightly shifted, though, after he got his powers. ---- Powers 'Quintessence Emanation: Thanks to the chemical mixtures he consumed which greately empowered him both physically and spiritually, Landon can control his own personal life-force similar to the way the Goku from Dragon Ball Z does, allowing him to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. In fact, many of his techniques, skills and abilities are gained thanks to being a huge fan of Dragon Ball Z. ---- Capabilities By harnessing this inner latent energy, Landon is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications Maximum Quintessential Control: *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Channeling: Users can utilize there chi towards a great potential to use there chi for any kind of possibilities. *Chi Augmentation. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. **Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. ***Supernatural Combat. ***Supernaturally Dense Tissue. ***Supernatural Senses. ***Supernatural Leap ***Supernatural Speed. ***Supernatural Strength. ***Health Manipulation ***Adaptive Regeneration ****Superior Adaptation:Adapt anything and everything. *Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. *Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. **Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. ***Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of chi, capable of causing damage in one's surroundings. **Enhanced Roar (Kiai): One can channel their chi to unleash a destructive battle cry. **Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. *Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi to sense others. **Power Detection: Users can detect supernatural beings/powers in their surroundings. **Power Level Measuring: Users can detect how strong others power levels are. **Sense of Strength: Users can gain knowledge of another's strength by using their chi. *Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Landon is able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert him into powerful chi. *Elemental Manipulation: Users are able to manifest their chi into various elements. The power of one's chi also grants the elements they wield a bludgeoning effect. **Elemental Aura: Landon is able to use his chi to generate the elemental forces around him. ***Elemental Pressure: Landon can generate destructive elemental power. **Elemental Combat: Once Landon's chi has been shifted to a certain element, he can use it in syc with their combat skills. *Empowered State: Use chi to empower to enter a state where existing abilities are greatly increased. *Ergokinetic Combat: Utilize chi for cases of extreme combat. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. ***True Power: One can have their full potential achieve its true nature. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Infinite Energy: Landon possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing him to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely, granting him unlimited regenerative power and eternal youth. *Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. *Life-Force Attacks: Utilize one's chi for powerful offensive attacks. **Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. **Life-Force Blast: User can channel their chi into the form of destructive blasts. **Life-Force Beam Emission: Landon is able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive beam of energy. **Life-Force Infusion: Landon can infuse anything (usually a weapon) with his chi. *Life-Force Constructs: Landon is able to form his chi into powerful energy constructs. **Life-Force Blade Construction: Landon is able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Life-Force Inhibition: Inhibit the flow of chi in one's body and others. **Paralysis Inducement: Paralyze other by inhibit others chi. **Power Negation: Negate others powers based on chi. *Nature Unity: Users of chi are able to become one with nature. **Battlefield Adaptation: Landon can orientate his entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Lantern in order to mix his chi with the other Xiaolin Dragons.) **Synchronization: Once Landon mixes their chi with the chi of others, he is able to become in sync with the energy, allowing him achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State: Landon is able to place himself in a calm mindful state. **Clear Mind: The most clear state of mind. *Spiritual Healing: Landon is able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Self-Sustenance: Landon's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. *Telekinesis: Landon can manipulate objects and other people with the power of his Mind and Chi. Techniques *Intuitive Aptitude *Scanning *Seismic Sense *Life Field Projection *Life-Force Aura *Life Force Release *Life Link *Life Perception *Power Level Manipulation Limitations *Rest may be required to stabilize the mind. *Food & rest may be needed if too much energy is used at once. *While Landon can generate limitless amounts of energy, his body may only be able to handle a certain amount. Equipments * ''Utility Belt:'' Wrapped around his waist is an orange utility belt that contains a lot of equipment and items he uses on missions from time to time. This items include but aren't limited to mini-binoculars, EMP wave Emitter, Line Launcher, Grappling hook, lock pick, cryptographic sequencer, e.t.c * ''EMP Wave Emitter:'' Built and programmed by him, the EMP wave emitter is located on the button behind the buckle of his belt. It's capable of shutting down every technological equipment within a 100 mile radius. * ''Cryptographic Sequencer:' Used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electric force fields. ---- Abilities ---- * Multilingual: Thanks to his enhanced intelligence, Landon is capable of speaking up to seven languages including that of his native homeland. This has helped him in many situations. * Hand to Hand Master: After being bullied a lot in high school, Landon dedicated himself to mastering self-defense. Years later, he found a private martial arts master who taught him everything he knew, and even helped him polish his own personal fighting style that utilizes his powers: The Way of The Bending. * Parkuor Expert: To be excellent in his martial arts, Landon needed to keep in shape and because of that, he took on Parkuor: Free running. Years later, he's an expert and as a result of this, he's very agile and flexible. * Programming: Fascinated by computers at a young age, even before he was admitted into high school, Landon picked up programming as a side hobby, and now, years later, his mastery in that field has earned him respect in that particular field of work. * Genius Intellect: To most of his peers, Landon is considered an average smart guy, however within that layer of skin is the mind of a genius capable of hacking into even the most secure of software programs no matter how complex they appear to be. ---- Trivia ---- * As a fan of Dragon Ball Z and many other Anime Series, Landon based most of his energy attacks on moves that were used numerous times by various Anime characters like the Rasengan, Kamehameha, Big Bang Attack, and so on. * Although most of his attacks are based on the manipulation of Chi via his life force, like many other anime characters, his acquisition of this ability was gained through science. The unknown chemical he drinked? It was a result of careless managing from a popular soda plant. He just happened to be the unfortunate victim of the incident which enhanced his life force and transformed his physiology over night. ** He's more comparable to Robert Reynolds and Carol Danvers from Marvel. He just uses his powers differently. Category:Blog posts